FairGround
by PoisonAndSugar
Summary: HarryxSho, M/M, SLASH!


**Author's note: Yes, yes, I thought that I would publish it next week. I was bored, okay? erm, in this, Ren and Kyoko had begun dating. It is about time, ya know? **

**This is requested by ****Know it all hermione!**

**Author's note2: haha, I decided to post this as a separate oneshot. Still dedicated to Know it all hermione who requested it for my other story HP crossover drabbles... taking requests for that anyway... and if you have an idea for the plot you want the story to have it's kinda fine too :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did. Anyone selling HP or Skip Beat for less than 5 dollars in Ebay? No one? *sigh***

* * *

><p>"Haarrrryyy…. Come here." Sho whined out as he patted the space next to him as he lay sprawled out in the large couch in the lounge of the recording studio.<p>

The said person just flashed an irritated look at him before promptly refusing in a deadpan voice and returned to his typing in his laptop.

"But Harry… see? This couch is so comfortable, we can perfectly fit here _together…_" purred out Sho in another attempt to seduce the playing-hard-to-get (in Sho's mind, anyway) bassist into his arms.

Sho was steadfastly ignored.

Sho turned his back to the sitting bassist and sulked.

Harry took a quick peek at the sulking artist and raised one amused eyebrow. He never would have thought that the arrogant musician could be so childish before they had met a year and a half ago in a recording studio where Harry played as a bassist for the musicians who came to record their songs there. Harry took one look at Sho, and immediately dismissed him as one of those one-hit musicians who faded away into obscurity only after a short while.

Harry had never been so pleased to be wrong about that assumption in his life. Sho was brilliant with his music. He was not that brilliant when it came to picking up dates, though. It had taken a couple of months before Harry gave in and went on a date with the musician. Harry had thought, that Sho, with his character, would be one of those playboy types - especially as when they had first met, Harry was mistaken for as a girl and got hit on.

Harry had immediately corrected him of that assumption by placing Sho's hand against his chest and glaring up at him. _Honestly, _with all the people who hit on him thinking he was of the opposite gender, he found out that this was the most effective way of correcting people. After all, a male's chest is very different from a female one, even a flat-chested one. After doing that, Harry had promptly stomped off to his personal room in the studio. He never saw the shocked and admiring gaze of Sho trail after him.

Following that incident, the musician had taken to hounding Harry's steps during his free time. He couldn't get any privacy! He was even followed into the washroom…

The stalking had persisted even after the recording. Somehow, Sho had gotten hold of the places Harry frequented, and always bumped into him on _coincidence _almost every day. Harry had never seen a more determined stalker in his life. And wasn't this interest of the musician supposed to be fleeting? Why was he stalking him even after a couple of months?

Harry eventually gave in and went on one date with Sho, on the condition that if Harry didn't have fun on the date, he would leave him alone.

The date was surprisingly fun. They went to a fairground with Sho wearing a good disguise. They went on roller coasters, rode in bumper cars, played the games and ate ice cream and cotton candy. There were a couple of weird moments where Sho had dragged him away after catching sight of a tall, dark haired man with an orange-haired girl - but disregarding that, it really was fun, taking into account that Harry had never been to a Fairground before.

When the night had set, Sho had driven Harry to his condo. As they loitered outside the building inside the car, Sho asked the question.

"Did you have fun?" Harry was surprised at the nervous tone that Sho had asked with. Looking at Sho in the driver's seat, he could see the earnestness and fear hidden in those eyes.

"Surprisingly, yes." Harry smiled at Sho, who turned to him, startled by the admission. His eyes immediately softened as he raised one hand to cradle Harry's face.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me now?"

"Yes."

And that was the start of their relationship. Harry had not really expected it to last this long, taking into account Shou's music career and Harry's personal demons and secrets _(magic!) _but they had worked it out.

Harry stood up and went over to the currently sulking Sho, sitting down on the couch.

"Sho?" Harry softly said as he traced the line of his lover's back. He was surprised when one of Sho's long arms snaked around him and tossed him to lay under Sho in the couch.

"Are you happy?" Sho asked, his fingertips gently caressing Harry's cheek.

Looking up into his lover's eyes, full of love and contentment, Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's neck to pull him down into a kiss, breathing out a very happy_ "Yes…"_

* * *

><p><strong>And here I thought I would be able to cut this down to about 500 words. I FAILED. This is about 800, I think...<strong>

**How long are drabbles supposed to be anyway? I really thought it was 100 words, but I saw other drabbles having 500 or 300 words.**

**Please review!**


End file.
